College Days
by celestialgoddess521
Summary: The inu gang is in Naraku University! Kags has just started her freshy yr and hopes to do well in everything. will she be able to make her dreams come true w the new boys across from her? Kags?
1. 1st day

Another 1 of my inuyasha fan fics that i hope to bea hit. this time the inu gang r in college and its in present day. no demons but abilities like them and some of the characters r out of characters once in a while but thats ok cause its part of the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own the inu gang but i own my own thoughts!...i think?

* * *

College Days

The corridor was silent as Kagome Higurashi walked towards her new dorm. She had just enrolled in Naraku University (a/n: yes Naraku owns it!). She shuffled in her purse for a couple minutes before pulling out her dorm key and inserting it in the lock. She opened the door to reveal a hideously painted dorm room. The walls were yellow while the couch was sickly gray. The kitchen was no better. The tiles were dirty and the cupboards were left in bad shape. Whoever had the dorm room last was probably a senior who wouldn't come back here.

Kagome sighed. 'I'm going to have to buy some more paint for the walls,' Kagome crinkled her delicate nose, 'and fix all those cupboards.'

Kagome put down her backpack filled with all the new books she would need for her classes by the door and kicked the door closed with her foot. She could hear her neighbor playing music through the thin walls. Her hips started to sway to the music as she checked the bathroom and the other two rooms. They were also in horrible condition. Kagome picked the cleanest room, which happened to be the biggest, and looked over the damages. It was actually in pretty good condition besides how messy it was and unorganized.

'Note to self. By paint and lots of cleaning supplies.' Kagome sighed and shifted her purse higher on her shoulder. She checked to make sure she remembered her key and then looked her stuff in the room and went to the nearest store.

* * *

Kagome returned late in the evening and set to work. She cleaned the tiles first because that was the first thing she could do to the best of her abilities.

'It won't come out!' Kagome scrubbed on a really hard spot that looked like month or maybe more old jam. After five more aching minutes of scrubbing it finally came out.

'There all done.' Kagome got up and brushed herself off before tossing the sponge in the pan filled with soapy water. Kagome walked around the length of the floor trying to get the feelings back in her long legs.

'Maybe I should've worn shorts.' Kagome's jeans were soaked to the knees from kneeling on the floor. 'I'll change in a minute. It doesn't make sense to change when I'm going to get wet again.'

Kagome set to work on the cupboards scrubbing them inside and out. After that she checked the fridge that was in pretty good condition. The outside was the only thing that needed to be cleaned. Next she moved on to the bathroom and then on to her room. Finally she was done.

'No sense in stopping now, I've got to keep on going before I lose my muse.'

Kagome walked out of her dorm again and to her car. She pulled out her radio and laptop from the backseat. She lifted the heavy things all the way up to the 4th floor and continued into her room. She set the laptop and radio on the desk in her room near the window. Next she brought up her clothes and shoved them in the narrow closet and dresser. Before she went down again she changed into some old blue jean shorts that were torn at the bottom (a/n: it's about the size of her uniform skirt.)

She continued moving up her stuff until she couldn't anymore. Kagome took deep breaths trying to catch her breath. Rap music blasted from across the hall giving Kagome a headache.

'Just what I needed REALLY noisy neighbors.' Kagome walked over to the dorm across from hers and knocked, well more like pounded, impatiently on the door. Kagome waited a couple seconds at the door tapping her foot on the floor.

Sesshomaru opened the door to see a very ticked off girl looking angry at the sidings on the door.

"What?" he said kind of rudely.

"You know you're very rude answering the door that way how…!" Kagome trailed off as she stared at the most gorgeous man she'd seen in a VERY long time. Ever since 10th grade when she broke up with her long time boyfriend Hojo.

'I forgot this was a coed dorm!'

"Uh…can you turn the music down just a little bit? I'm trying to concentrate and the walls are very thin. You don't have to turn it down much just enough to…." Kagome trailed off and blushed. She was rambling on again. She tended to do that when faced with gorgeous men. She looked up at him and I mean really looked up at him. He was at least a foot taller than her!

"Who is it Sesshomaru?" Another male came out and peered at Kagome. "Wow who's the babe?"

Kagome grew red in the face. "Excuse me I'm right here!"

"Yeah aren't you." Inuyasha looked her up and down.

"Inuyasha don't be rude. You're new aren't you? We'll help you move some stuff in…if you're not already done?"

Again Kagome blushed. "Um…no…I mean I'm not done. Sure you can help me. I still have several bags of food and stuff to bring in."

"It's settled then. Come Inuyasha." Inuyasha just nodded and continued to look at Kagome as they went down the hall.

"So uh…are you dorm mates." Kagome laughed nervously. 'Well duh they're in a room together what else would they be? Stupid, stupid, stupid!'

"Yeah, me and my sweetie Sesshomaru decided to come out the closet and just join in the same dorm room. Excuse us if you hear something you might not want to but that's the consequences of being in a coed dorm room."

Kagome paled and practically chocked on her own spit. Sesshomaru whacked Inuyasha on the head for being so stupid.

"OW! Come on sweetie she'll know soon enough." Sesshomaru hit him again.

"I apologize for my stupid half-brother but he likes to be a goof around pretty girls."

Kagome blushed again at the thought of him thinking her pretty. 'Anymore of this blushing and my skin is going to stay this color!'

"Well I knew you wouldn't be that way but I wouldn't put it past Inuyasha."

Sesshomaru smirked at her wittiness and Inuyasha mumbled curses underneath his breath. By that time they had reached her car and getting the rest of the stuff out. It was quiet on the way up.

* * *

Kagome stopped at her door and pulled out her key. She opened it with a flourish and stepped inside.

"This is my dorm. Admire and adore. Let's just put the bags here." Kagome set down the bags on the small table and the boys joined in suit.

"Wow yours is actually clean. Ours looked like a piece of crap when we first came." Inuyasha looked around at the sparkling clean tiles and the fresh couch. It actually looked good…except for the yellow paint.

"Thanks. Actually mine did look like crap until I fixed it up. I just have to paint it. Maybe I should hire a professional. I don't exactly have good painting skills."

"We can help." Inuyasha volunteered. "I just love playing the hero for a damsel in distress." Inuyasha winked at Kagome making her blush again.

'I could actually get used to his attention.'

"We'll have to do it tomorrow. Right now Inuyasha and I must go. We're meeting our friends Kouga and Miroku at a club tonight and we must get ready."

"Okay…sure. Um…It was nice meeting you Inuyasha and…"

"Sesshomaru."

"Yeah, and Sesshomaru. By the way my name is Kagome."

Sesshomaru nodded at her with a plain face and pulled Inuyasha with him to their dorm to get ready. After they were in Kagome closed the door and put away the food. She sent an email to her family telling them she'd be home on the weekend and sent a special email to her three best friends (a/n: what are they're names?) telling them all about the two cute boys she met across from her. She logged off and went to her bed to sleep, barely conscious that school started in just two weeks.


	2. Hi Roomy

sup every1. the next chappy to college days. so far sesshy is in the lead (thats wat i mostly write on fanfic cause they so cute together lol) n e wayz enjoy this chappy. i was supposed to write it yest. but i rewrote 1 of my stories and updated two and they were a lot of work lol. just to let yall k. i'll at least update once a week manly fri. or sat. cause school work and track prac.

Disclaimer: nope don own them but i own these words (cept the character names)..ok maybe i dont their in the dictionary BUT SO WAT NO ONE SAID I COULDNT USE THEM HONEST! glances around hysterically gotta calm down gotta calm down gotta...calm...zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

* * *

"MS. HIGURASHI PAY ATTENTION!" Kagome's teacher said as she slapped the ruler on her desk. Kagome sat up with a start. She had just started to drift off into a daydream about the two brothers when her teacher startled her.

"If you can't stay awake to learn the most important things in school, Ms. Higurashi, then maybe you shouldn't be in college after all. Now class back to 1933 when Hitler…"

Kagome groaned. They were reviewing all the years in one quick motion before going in depth in certain areas. She regretted ever taking history now. It was boring.

"Blah blah blah blah blah…" the teacher droned on and on. She glanced at Eri who was sitting far off taking down every little note.

'I'll get it from her later. Me and her go way back.'

Kagome stretched and yawned and then tried to pay attention.

"Auschwitz…" Then Kagome was distracted when someone walked into the room ruffled and tired looking.

"Mr. Inutaisho, there is no late entry into this class!"

"Feh." Inuyasha, the guy from before, sat down at the next three seats over from Kagome and slouched down. He glanced over at Kagome and smiled and winked. Kagome giggled and waved and tried to pay attention to the teacher but was distracted again by Inuyasha shuffling in his pack for pencils, which he tried to stack into one of those wooden miniature log cabins.

Kagome was sucked into watching him and didn't even notice that the bell rang. The only clue she got was Inuyasha knocking down his pencils and scooping them into his pack and slinging it over his shoulder. He looked her way.

"Hey Higurashi, you goin' back to the dorm?"

"Um…yeah I gotta get some stuff for my next class."

"Cool I'll walk with ya." Inuyasha waited for Kagome to stop packing her things and they walked together to the dorm. At her door Inuyasha waited for her to get in.

"Thank you." Kagome said quietly and shyly.

"For what?"

"Walking with me of course." Kagome waved with her key in her hand and walked inside and closed the door.

Kagome threw her stuff in a corner and began to unload them onto her table. She walked into her room and grabbed her Literature book and stuffed it and her notebook and binder into her backpack along with some fresh grapes to eat. In her purse she shoved some winter fresh gum and then went to the bathroom to check her hair and make-up. She took down her high ponytail, brushed it, and pulled it back up. She curled her bangs tighter with her pencil she got from her bag and then brushed her teeth. She was ready.

Kagome picked up her bag and purse and opened the door to be greeted by a young girl about to put a key into her lock. "Um…may I help you?"

"Uh…is this room 413?"

"Yeah."

"Oh…then you must be my roommate! Hi, I'm Sango Hiraikotsu." The girl named Sango stuck out her hand while fidgeting with her bags. Kagome didn't take her hand but grabbed her heavy bag and lugged it into the room and set it down.

"Hi, I'm Kagome Higurashi. This would be your room right here."

"Thank you."

"No problem. Is that all your bags?"

"Yeah…well all I need right now anyway."

"I suggest you go to the store and by paint. I have cleaning supplies you can use. Someone really trashed the room."

Sango walked into the room and a look of shock registered on her face.

"Yeah…that's how I looked too. At least you only have to clean one room. I had to clean the bathroom and out here." Kagome gestured with her hands as she said that.

"Wow. I'm sorry. I'm a little late because I had to work out some arrangements with the school…you see…I have to take care of my younger brother, Kohaku, all by myself since our parents died. They're bringing an extra bed for him now and he'll sleep in my room.

"I got time to kill," Kagome said looking at her watch, "Why don't I help you out and bring up that stuff?"

Sango smiled appreciatively at her, "Thanks a lot. It would've taken me at least four trips to get everything up but with you it might only take two."

"Don't worry we'll make it in one. I know some boys across the hall that might help."

Kagome walked across the small hallway and knocked on the door that was again blasting with rap music.

Sesshomaru opened the door. "Oh it's you."

"Yeah it's me. Is Inuyasha here? I'd like for him to help my new roommate with her stuff."

"We're not one of those moving people." Sesshomaru said with disgust.

"It's called kindness and if he doesn't wanna help he doesn't have to I was just asking."

"Who is it fluffy?" called Inuyasha using the nickname Sesshomaru hated the most. He groaned.

Kagome arched an eyebrow and looked at him as if to say, 'fluffy?'

"Oh hey Higurashi, wasup?"

"Nothin' hey can you help my new roommate bring up her stuff?"'

"Of course." Sesshomaru sighed and left along with Inuyasha.

'And he says he doesn't want to help.' Kagome smirked as Sango looked at her with confusion.

The girls led the guys down the hall and to Sango's car. "Is that guy always like that."

"Yeah. His name is Sesshomaru and he is so mean. Inuyasha is rather nice though." They whispered.

They unloaded her car and Kohaku jumped out of the backseat and brought one of his bags up. Sesshomaru stared at him and then turned to Sango.

"Oh excuse me. This is my younger brother, Kohaku. He's staying with me in our dorm. I worked it out with the dorm. Oh and my name is Sango." Sango smiled at Sesshomaru and he just huffed and carried the bags up the stairs.

Sango looked at Kagome. 'What did I do?' Sango asked silently with a frown on her beautiful face.

'Nothin' Kagome silently said to her friend while giving her a smile.

'That Sesshomaru.'

* * *

there its done R&R or i'll go crazy (and u dont want that!) grins wide grin

REVIEW CORNER (my 1st ever)

kitsune'sangelofflames: thankx for their names i'm gonna need them in later chappys i appreciate it

Tiny Snow Fairy999: thankx for the review and i will update

aznchicki: i vote for sesskag 2 lol i love that pairing

There ya go R&R pleaz


	3. Embarrassing days

again srry for late update (sayin it in all my stories) i was grounded for not cleanin. heres chappy 3 embarrassing days cause she is gonna be embarrassed lol. i meant to get this out yest. but i fell asleep. now u can read enjoy

* * *

"Now business keeps the small services running and keeps…hmm, how about you tell me Kagome?"

"Uh, it keeps jobs available?"

"Yes it does, but that wasn't what I was looking for." A couple kids snickered, "Sesshomaru?"

"It keeps banks open." He said in a bored tone.

"Correct. Now…" Mr. Bennett said while turning towards the board.

Kagome hid her blush with her hands.

"It's ok Kagome," Sango said, patting her new friend on the hand and smiling.

"Good Answer," Sesshomaru sarcastically said while smirking.

Kagome groaned and sunk down into her seat. Trying to be invisible.

After class Kagome gathered her things and talked to the teacher while Sango waited for her.

Kagome walked ahead clutching study material in her arms and Sango caught up with her.

"What class do you have next?"

"I got choir class at 4:30." Kagome said while looking at her watch, "OH MY GOSH IT'S 4:15! I GOTTA GET TO THE DORM AND GET ALL MY BOOKS!" Kagome broke into a run across the quad.

"Kagome slow down!" Sango called trying to catch her while shrugging her backpack higher up her shoulder.

"I CAN'T SANGO IT'S ALMOST TIME!" Kagome called back, looking over her shoulder to make sure she had heard.

"KAGOME LOOK OUT!"

"What?"

Kagome crashed right into a very built form sending all her papers flying to the floor (a/n: come on you knew that would happen right?).

"Oh my gosh I'm so…sorry?" A red-faced Kagome look up and saw a VERY handsome boy standing there grinning like crazy. She had run straight into his chest!

He was very muscular. He had long jet-black hair pulled into a ponytail with a brown sweatband keeping all his hair except his bangs out of his eyes. His charcoal eyes gleamed in the light. He had on black jeans and a brown button up t-shirt that was open and showed his built chest. Kagome blushed.

"It's ok. Here you go." The guy said coolly, handing Kagome her scattered papers.

"Thanks." Kagome said quietly hiding her humiliation with her long bangs.

The guy smirked, "My name's Koga." He smiled and made her heart flutter.

"I'm-"

"Kagome are you ok?" Sango stopped near her and caught her breath.

"Kagome? That's a cute name." Kagome blushed. "I'll remember that." Koga smiled at her and walked off leaving a dumbfounded Kagome on the floor and a confused Sango staring off after him.

'Oh Kami! I think I just made a fool of myself!'

* * *

R&R. (i bet yall all knew that she was gonna run into somebody lol)

kuramasgal: thankx for reviewing i will

aznchicki: lol i k miroku got me the same way lol and i will count it lol

sheenachi: thankx i was hopin lots of pple would like it lol.

VOTE (can vote as many times but 1 per chappy)

only for sesshy right now lol (i love him 2)

3 for sesshy

0 for others lol


	4. Mr Kouga?

srry its so late but last weekend my bro liked the comp and hogged it and this week i was at my grandparents and they wouldn't let me save. i brilliantly brought a disk to save it on but i also brilliantly broke it **smiles sheepishly** srry. Ne wayz forget me and READ!

* * *

"I KNOW I COULDN'T BELIEVE IT EITHER!" Kagome half yelled to Rei. The whole class turned to look at her with wide staring eyes. Kagome blushed and sank down lower in her seat as the class resumed their work. Kagome leaned over to Rei and whispered, "and he was **_gorgeous_** too." Rei squealed and laughed along with Kagome. Kagome checked her book, wrote something down, and then went back to talking to Rei.

"What was his name?" Rei asked amazed.

"Kouga. Isn't that such a manly name (a/n: come on it is!)?" Kagome asked, clapping her hands together and staring into space.

"I guess." Rei said looking at her funny. "How was his voice? Kagome? Are you listening to me?" Rei waved her hand up and down in front of her friend's face, "Hello! Earth to _Kagome_! Requesting attention!"

Kagome looked at her startled and smiled sheepishly, "sorry Rei. I was just…dreaming."

"About Kouga!" said Rei slyly.

"Kagome!"

Kagome looked to the front of the class startled and stared at Ms. Robinson. "Yes ma'am?"

"Are you done with your work?" she asked sternly.

"Um, I'm almost done?" Kagome said slowly.

"Ok, I need you to take something to someone for me when you're done."

Kagome let out a sigh of relief, "H-hai ma'am."

Kagome finished the last of her problems and silently slipped her sheet to Rei to copy.

"What did you need ma'am?"

"Take this to Mr. Kouga in room 314. It's two floors directly above us, got that Higurashi?"

"Hai?" Kagome said, confused again.

"Go." Ms. Robinson said while shooing her with her hands. She turned back to grading papers, pulling her reading glasses over her eyes as she struggled to read the small print.

Kagome walked down the hallway silently and started up the stairs. '_Mr_. Kouga? Does that mean he's a teacher? If he were, that would explain why he would remember my name. He must believe I have him. Why of all times does he have to be a teacher? He has too many muscles to be a teacher!' Kagome unknowingly cried out in frustration and screamed as two pairs of strong arms scared her.

"Hey!" the large towering figure removed their hands and took a step back. "Sorry for frightening you Kag!" Inuyasha said apologetically. He didn't mean to scare his new friend. "What are you doing out here anyway?"

"I was giving Mr. Kouga this-OH NO!" Kagome held up her empty hand and stared at it. She frantically searched her pockets and even her hair searching for the missing letter.

"Looking for this." Inuyasha held up the letter and Kagome snatched it and kissed Inuyasha on the cheek.

"THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU SO MUCH INU!" Kagome gave him an extra kiss that was witnessed by no other than Sesshomaru.

"Love birds on the stairs I see." Sesshomaru said with a straight face.

Kagome and Inuyasha blushed, "No! I was thanking him for giving me my letter back."

"Sure." Sesshomaru said and smirked. He made his way to the door behind them. Before leaving he turned, "You can continue making out now." Sesshomaru snickered and closed the door.

Kagome blushed and mumbled another "thank you" before running up the stairs. She quickly found room 314 and opened the door.

"Mr. Kouga I have…"

Everyone in the class stared at the strange girl and started snickering. A man very unlike Kouga looked at her from under his bifocals. "Mr. Kouga sits over there." He pointed.

Kouga smirked in his seat and outstretched his hand. Kagome shyly dropped it and turned to leave when Kouga pressed a note into her hand. She looked at it and back to his smirking face before leaving the class. She had so much to tell Rei and Sango.

* * *

there ya go

i finished it at 10:03 so if it isnt that good dont sue me cause im half sleep and got a meet tom. keep ur fingers crossed i make a good time tom. in the hurdles

celestialgoddess521 out!

o R&R LOL

OKKKK i MEANT TO GET THIS OUT ON MONDAY BUT IT SEEMS IT AINT TILL WED. IDIDN'T KNOW PUTTIN IN AN AUTHOR NOTE TO TELL ALL MY REVIEWRS TO BE PATIENT WOULD GO SO BAD. THEY KINDA LOCKED ME FROM ADDIN A CHAPPY. SRRY ONCE AGAIN. ITS 5-2 AND THEY WONT ALLOW ME TILL 5-4. AGAIN SRRY AND IT'LL BE OUT THEN. THIS IS STILL WRITTEN AT 10 SO BE EASY LOL.


	5. Questions

srry for the delay but i had serious writing block on all my stories. i've found out it DOES help to make an outline first lol. i didn't get to all the points i wanted to get in this chapter but i got the main ones so deal with it.

Disclaimer: nope drawin a blank.

* * *

"Finally a break!" Kagome flopped down on the couch in her dorm and kicked off her shoes. Kohaku came from inside Sango's room and sat down next to her silently.

"Hello Kohaku!" Kagome ruffled his hair and he groaned. "What you don't like that?" Kohaku grumbled. "Well it looks like you have to get used to it," she said as Sango came in through the front door and ruffled his hair.

"Hey Kohaku. What have you been doing? I brought some take out for us," she said as she sat down the bags.

"CHINESE OH I LOVE CHINESE!"

"I KNOW ME TOO!"

Kagome shot up from the couch, making Kohaku fall over into the spot she was just sitting in. The two girls squealed and giggled and moaned as they savored the taste of Chinese take-out.

Sango held up and box and raised it in the hair so Kohaku could see, "you better hurry and eat before it's all gone!"

Kohaku jumped up from his seat and grabbed the food from Sango and mumbled the word 'pig' as he devoured his food. Kagome and Sango laughed and polished off, along with Kohaku, the rest of the Chinese.

"Well goodnight Sango, in the morning I have art class and I need to be awake so I don't start painting on my face."

Sango laughed and said goodnight and promised to clean the mess before she went to bed.

* * *

"Now class, make sure you use strokes that have a flourish. Any questions?"

A student in the back raised his hand, "Yes?"

"Why do we have to use a flourish?"

"Oh my! Why do we have to use a flourish? To make it look pretty while you paint of course!"

As the teacher laughed, everyone in the classroom sweat dropped and decided to ignore the teacher and paint.

"How's this Ayume?" Kagome asked the black-haired girl.

"Oh my god Kagome that's so pretty!" the girl gushed.

"Um Ayume? I was asking you about my mixture. I haven't painted anything on the canvas…"

Ayume gave a nervous laughter and checked Kagome's mixture before getting back to her own painting of a sunset.

After a couple of minutes and many bad jokes from the teacher laughter, Kagome tapped Ayume on the arm, "How do you make…?"

"Excuse me miss."

Kagome turned around to meet a very handsome boy. His hair was black and it was pulled into and ponytail and was braided making him look VERY sexy. His eyes were like rubies and Kagome grew weak in the knees just looking into them.

"Hai?"

"Oh wow. I didn't know you were so pretty. I'm so glad I came up to you instead of asking Hojo."

Kagome blushed at the compliment but hid it behind her hands, "Um, what did you need?"

"I just needed to borrow some red. I love the color of red…don't you?" the boy grabbed Kagome's hand in looked deep into her eyes.

Kagome blushed a deeper red but was saved from him seeing it by a cute boy with light brown hair and eyes coming up to them.

"Here you are Hiten! I was just talking to thin air when you disappeared."

"Hey Hojo. I was just borrowing paint from…"

"Kagome."

"From the beautiful Kagome." Hiten released her captive hand but not before planting a soft kiss on it.

Kagome, dazed, handed Hiten her red paint and watched as they walked off. Hojo turned around and gave Kagome a wave before reaching his canvas.

"Kagome!" Ayume said giggling. "Aren't we the flirt?"

Kagome blushed, "Ayume, work on your painting." Kagome huffed and continued her painting, brushing with a flourish.

* * *

At the end of art class Kagome put away her brushes, paints, and canvas. She covered the canvas with a white sheet, concealing the hidden picture.

"Let's go Kagome or we'll be late for Spanish!" Ayume yelled from the door.

"Be right there."

Kagome put her art books back in her bag and was zipping it up when Hiten came up to her.

"Kagome. I was wondering if you'd go on a date with me tomorrow at 6. I'll pick you up at your dorm, now where do you stay?"

"But Hiten I-"

Hiten shoved a piece of paper at her, "Don't be shy I'll pay for everything. I've already got the place in mind."

Kagome gave him her dorm number and opened her mouth to speak.

"See you Friday at 6!" Hiten said as he pushed past Ayume.

Kagome sighed and smiled to Ayume, "Looks like I have a date."

Ayume giggled and headed with Kagome to find Sango before going to Spanish.

"Miss Kagome wait!"

Kagome turned around to see Hojo running up to her, "Miss Kagome, I was wondering if you would grace me with your presence at the local cafe not too far away."

"Well I…"

"Before you say no just hear me out. We'll go early Saturday morning and stay for at least an hour just chatting and then you can go about your day. So what do you say Miss Kagome?"

"Hojo I…alright. Early Saturday morning is fine."

"Great, thank you Miss Kagome."

"You can just call me Kagome.

"Alright Kagome. Your dorm number is 413 right?"

"Yes but how?"

"See you then Kagome." Hojo said while running off.

Kagome sighed and glared at Ayume as she giggled.

"What's going on Kagome?" Sango asked coming up to them. She had arrived in time to see a cute boy running off after talking to Kagome.

"She just got asked out on TWO dates!" Ayume squealed.

Kagome glared at her and turned to Sango, "A guy named Hiten and Hojo both asked me out."

"I've seen Hiten. He's a cutie." Sango gushed.

"Yeah so now I have two dates to think about."

"Scratch that, three."

"What?"

"Kagome. I was collecting our clothes for laundry and found a note in your shorts. I'm sorry for reading but it was Kouga and he asked you on a date!"

"Oh boy!"

* * *

how do you like it?

ok now for the review responses.

Paparate- i think i'll let everyone vote so i'll mark that on there. thankx for reviewing

Torhu...- srry my hands don't work so srry for messin w/ the name. sure i'll mark it. ok its added below. thankx for reviewing

sesshyslove- love the name by the way and thankx for the encouragment. theres more!

sheenachi- im glad u love it. see i updated. i hope i can get more out soon now that i found theres something to this outlining thing.

aznchicki- yep love that pairing too so its definintely going down there. thankx for reviewing.

AND NOW THE NEW VOTES CORNOR

NOONE- 1

INU KAG- 1

Sess Kag- 6

well it looks like a close race...not...but still the pairing wont be decided till MUCH later but sess will feel the effects of the votes if ya know wat i mean. n e wayz R&R


End file.
